


Love

by larissel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, collab with my bestie~, special art at end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: It’s always the same dance that plays the same old music.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration Saigneux and I did together, so proud of this one too~ This can also be seen as a sequel to Hate, or be seen as a separate thing.

The bed—it suddenly feels colder when she slipped out from the cover, eyes trailing down as the fabric slipped away from her form like cascading waterfall. His fingers inched its way over to the spot she was just on where it was still hot to touch before he silently watches her gather up her clothes from the floor that had been carelessly strewn all over the room. They’ve been like this for a while now, doing the same dance every night and listening to the same old music.

Oh how she would breathlessly sigh every time he thrust into her deep, letting out a resounding groan deep from his chest whenever her legs latches onto his waist. His hands gripping her hips tightly in a manner that would leave bruises – she can handle it – relentlessly moving as her fingers would thread through his brown locks and tug at them painfully, then leaving red trails on his back. He would pull back whenever she becomes too bold, watching her squirm and mewl, and then their lips would meet, leaving her at his mercy. The aroma in the room would almost be overwhelming, leaving their heads spinning and addicted for more until they see stars in their eyes, relief washing over them.

It’s always the same dance and listening to the same old music, but there are some nights where she would take up a notch by leading. Her fingers threading through his, gripping them tightly as they move along together in a perfect sync that would surely leave their invisible audience in awe, words are usually not wanted nor needed between them; it’s all in their eyes, burning intensely like a fiery inferno. Dancing isn’t just art—it can be a competition between two equals fighting for control. Whatever is between them, doesn’t it ever get boring?

This dance…this music…do they not want to try something new?

The answer, however, is never there when it all ends, leaving them with nothing but a delicious ache littering all over their bodies, breathless and wondering why they allow themselves to keep doing this. The bed suddenly feels colder now, his hand gripping tightly on the now cool spot she was just on as his heart twisted painfully. It hurts more than before this time, pulling his hand away from the spot to reach out to her form with words leaving his mouth for the first time since this ballad all began.

“Stay,” Baatar whispered, eyes shimmering with a new yet familiar emotion.

Kuvira turned, hearing his words clearly just as she was about to put her clothes back on. She stared at him warily for a moment, unsure what to do until she saw him mouthing the word “please” before letting out a sigh, lips pressing together, and nodding her head, dropping her clothes back onto the floor. “Okay.” She replied to him, her words were equally as soft as his, slipping back into the warm cover. Her eyes sparkled in the dark with an emotion that has always been there, so full of regret and yearning.

They’re lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. It’s safe to say it was…awkward, after all, Kuvira doesn’t linger too long. Once they’re done, she would quietly get up and put her clothes back on, slipping out of his room almost undetected from the guards patrolling the halls. Safe to say though, it seems the guards are always absent whenever she slips into his room. It’s not like they kept their rendezvous quiet.

Eventually, she rolled onto her side, hands tucked under her cheek, watching him. Her heart fluttered ever so slightly when he did the same, rolling onto his side where he watches her, reaching a hand to brush a lock of hair away from her face. How long has it been since they’ve been like this, they wondered, basking in the dark where they’re close enough to feel each other’s warm breaths, and probably able to hear the beating of each other’s hearts. As the long night went on, they found to be in each other’s arms, lulled into a dreamless slumber and sleeping peacefully for the first time since forever.

It’s always the same dance and listening to the same old music—the familiarity of it all, that’s fine.

**Author's Note:**


End file.
